Two steps from Hell
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Nuestra lucha debe terminar, ¿no es así? Somos prisioneros, traidores, escoria y, después de todo eso, un entretenimiento para la basura herética de esta comunidad. [...] Sólo poderosos deseos nos mantienen aquí, a estas alturas. [...] ¿Y tú? (Jamás hablamos de cosas serias, Pechirrojo) ¿Cuál es tu razón?"


¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo, sempais! Ay, siento de verdad que ha transcurrido una eternidad desde mi última publicación en... cualquier fandom. Pero he regresado el día (o casi madrugada) de hoy, porque simplemente me prometí que debía publicar algo esta semana, ¡sí o sí! Así pues, he aquí el resultado * se oculta * Claro, hubiera deseado traer la continuación de _Marionette_ y no un nuevo one-shot, sin embargo, la Inspiración siempre gana la última palabra.

 **¡Advertencias!** Un fic mío, ya lo saben, siempre conlleva: Yaoi (o en su defecto, shonen-ai), una _asombrosa_ cantidad de OoC y Mundos Alternos (en este caso, exploro un poquito el post-apocalíptico zombie, porque desde hace siglos tenía esa espinita). Ah, sí, y doy muerte a dos personajes ( : 3 ) ...uno infinitamente más querido que la otra, notarán.

Además, confieso que este fic tiene un estilo algo diferente a mi estilo usual, así que espero me disculpen la forma. Intentaba explorar nuevas formas e ignoro qué tan bien parada he salido.

 **¡Atención!** Los personajes de _Naruto_ , le pertenecen al asesino de Kishimoto (xD); yo sólo los tomo prestados un rato.

 **NOTA:** Este fic está dedicado a mi querida **Sabaku no Gaa-chan.** Sempai, de cuando en cuando lo repito hasta el cansancio, pero es muy importante leerte diciéndome cuánto te gustan los fics que publico, y sobra decir cuánto me inspiran a mí las tuyas. Eres de esas bellas personitas que siempre me devuelve la fe en la pareja y renueva mi amor por ella constantemente, así como cuando me anima a luchar por ellos. No te merezco, sempai. Ojalá y te guste aunque sea un poco ( : D )

* * *

 **((*~*[TWO STEPS FROM HELL]*~*))**

 **{.** **ͼͽ** **.}**

 _Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no te extraño. Mentiría si dijera que no me importa. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no te besaría._

—Cyberbully Mom Club, _Don't go._

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

El grito lastimoso y agudo de la muchacha alcanzó un timbre hiriente, incluso bajo el clamor de varias docenas de espectadores, quienes lanzaban una caótica sarta de maldiciones y obscenidades mientras observaban atentos hacia la Jaula, donde el —repugnante— show se llevaba a cabo. A nadie parecía molestarle el olor metálico de la sangre, combinado al picante de sudor y orina ( _orina que a su vez, huele a miedo y desesperación,_ pensó el Akasuna, mirando fríamente esas siluetas balbuceando y tambaleándose, excitados por la presa).

Hyuga Hinata, sucia y enjuta, tenía un rato esquivando malamente a las criaturas. Sasori acabaría por impacientarse ( _¿espera agotarlas? Mocosa estúpida_ ): si ella no quería ni podía defenderse lo suficiente, ¡vaya Cacería más absurda e interminable! ¿Por qué alargarla tanto? Quizá se reservaban la bondad de sacarla (o matarla) debido a la forma que subían y bajaban aquellos grandes pechos al correr.

—Oh, sí —hubiera dicho Hidan en algún momento, riéndose del público—, nada mejor a un par de tetas rebotando. Eso sí es dinero bien gastado. —Algunos debían concordar, pues se masturbaban en las gradas cuando veían una joven chillando piedad, yendo de un lado a otro, vestidas únicamente con delicados camisones transparentes—. Si no fueras un jodido marica, lo entenderías, Pechirrojo.

Al taheño nunca le gustó ese apodo, pero el Jashinista se creyó un gran bromista e intentaba convencerlo de que Itachi podría llamarlo así o usar alguna variante (como si sonara mejor mosquerito rojo, churrinche, turtupilín o titiribí pechirrojo).

—Vete al Diablo —replicó Sasori una noche, juntando el ceño y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—He oído que en Brasil le dicen « príncipe ». ¿A que eso te gustaría? —Tenía razón, lo deleitaría aunque el Uchiha fuera a pronunciarlo tan mal como el albino; sin embargo, eran amigos. ¿De dónde Hidan adivinaría su secreto? Tampoco es que fuera muy obvio, ¿verdad? El Akasuna jamás se enteraría—. Ahora dime, pues la curiosidad quiere ganarme, ¿se siente bien cuando te la mete un hombre?

—En serio tienes problemas, idiota.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero Sasori extrañaba los vulgares y desvergonzados comentarios del Jashinista. Aun si generalmente parecían diseñados con fines de ofenderlo, hacían la situación más llevadera.

—Un día, ofreceré mi vida a Jashin —dijo antes de iniciar su séptima noche consecutiva; la voz escandalosa transformada en un simple murmullo—. Desapareceré del tiempo y espacio terrenal para regresar a los brazos del Dios Supremo. —Hizo una pausa, volviéndose hacia el ojigris, quien le observaba atentamente—. Nuestra lucha debe terminar, ¿no es así? Somos prisioneros, traidores, escoria y, después de todo eso, un entretenimiento para la basura herética de esta comunidad. —La fascinante mirada violeta de Hidan cayó sobre el plato de comida, desde el que brotaba un olor nauseabundo—. Sólo poderosos deseos nos mantienen aquí, a estas alturas. Yo quiero hacer sacrificios para Jashin… quiero ser recibido buenamente. ¿Y tú? (Jamás hablamos de cosas serias, Pechirrojo) ¿Cuál es tu razón?

Sasori recordaba su expresión demacrada y quiso, durante un instante, ordenarle comer. _Te ayudará a ganar otro día,_ pensó. En su lugar, le dio una respuesta que tenía atorada dentro, gritando para liberarse, buscando quién la escucharse y comprendiera; su tono parecía grave y ceremonioso, igual que un sacerdote mientras ofrece los últimos ritos al alma moribunda.

—Dentro de la arena, cuando alzo el rostro y veo a Itachi, asustado, preocupado, herido… sólo durante un segundo, me hace pensar que tengo de vuelta una familia. Y no quiero volver a perderla o lastimarla.

Hidan dejó escapar una risa cansada que fue adquiriendo potencia de no sabía dónde.

—Nunca te creí alguien romántico, marica bastardo. Ojalá tuviera una copa para brindar por ti. Siempre dándome una buena risa.

Él también empezó a reírse, incluso si aquello no le divertía ni por asomo. Lo hizo hasta dolerle la panza y un poco más, cuando creyó que vomitaría.

Hoy _casi_ envidiaba al Jashinista. Hidan vivió dentro de la muerte, sabiendo contentarse ahí, en un mundo desquiciado y cruel; fue un auténtico psicópata, aunque no del todo odioso ( _no de la misma forma que esos imbéciles de las gradas_ , apuntó para sí mismo). Le hubiera preguntado el secreto, pero una noche simplemente lo alcanzaron o se dejó morder. Esa Cacería fue despiadada: el albino murió entre risas y maldiciones, pareciéndole una broma divertidísima el haberse convertido en una fuente sanguinolenta.

Otro grito arrancó al taheño de sus pensamientos, regresándolo de golpe a la actualidad fría y desesperada.

Los Pestilentes finalmente alcanzaron, gruñendo y tropezando, la larga y grasienta cabellera de Hinata. Un nuevo alarido brotó desde el fondo de sus entrañas, más histérico que antes. Nadie pareció inquieto o asqueado al oír las —aburridas y predecibles— súplicas de la Hyuga; en su lugar, una fogosa ovación se levantó cuando la boca fétida y repleta de dientes amarillentos, se hundió contra la delicada garganta, probablemente lechosa bajo la mugre acumulada.

¡Clap, clap, clap _!_ Un violento batir de palmas.

—¡Ya traigan a otro bastardo! —Gritó un hombre con voz de tenor, levantándose casi musicalmente sobre las demás.

La Carnicería, no obstante, todavía yacía en su apogeo: el brazo escuálido de Hinata todavía se agitaba a través de los cuerpos podridos, buscando algo que sirviera para asirse. ¡Vaya festín! Los Pestilentes, gimiendo como bestias en celo, le arrancaban trozos de carne y se bañaban en su sangre, masticando repulsivamente y agitando los rostros con un espasmo que nadie sabía si era del todo voluntario.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Arráncale las tetas! —Bramó alguien y la lascivia detrás de sus palabras hizo estremecer al grupo de prisioneros (o bastardos), quienes miraban la Carnicería metidos dentro de una jaula. Las muecas de éstos no alcanzaban a ocultar su fascinación por la muerte inminente, y mucho menos el horror (ya jamás a las criaturas no-muertas-y-tampoco-vivas, sino al público).

El mundo se ha vuelto más loco. Ya existían muchas pruebas de eso, incluso antes de la epidemia; no obstante, era la arena de Two steps from hell, la más cercana y real para Sasori, quien aguardaba su turno de entrar.

 _¿Por última vez? Ya me lo dirá el destino_.

Aquel oscuro y cruel averno fue inaugurado por un sádico que emprendió un gran negocio contra estrés luego del apocalipsis zombie ( _« ¡Pasen! ¡Un boleto a la Carnicería por un litro de agua; dos entradas si llevan consigo un pedazo de carne! »)_. Danzo Shimura había acondicionado una gran bodega semi derrumbada tras uno de los terremotos que sacudieron Japón, semanas previas a la enfermedad.

Two steps from hell no tendría muy buena acogida entre la mayoría de sobrevivientes de la comunidad, aunque el transcurso de los meses, la desesperación y violencia de ese nueva y retorcida vida, harían del lugar un entretenimiento frecuente.

—Antes el mundo parecía amable —le dijo Itachi a Sasori una noche, observando la fachada del club donde los gritos de sus víctimas se clavaban en el aire—. Había hombres y mujeres que luchaban contra el mal, no lo usaban a modo de divertirse.

—El mundo siempre fue cruel —señaló el pelirrojo, cogiéndolo del brazo y avanzando rápidamente, alejándose de la Carnicería. Temía que Itachi, entre toda su bondad, fuera arrastrado ahí; llamó demasiado la atención tratando de convencer a otros de lo repugnante de su espectáculo favorito—. Vámonos a casa. Debemos preparar la cena. Sasuke ya tendrá hambre.

—¡No puedes cerrar los ojos ante tal monstruosidad! —Exclamó Itachi, zafándose—. ¿Y si tú estuvieras dentro? ¿No querrías que alguien se parara a defenderte?

El Akasuna lo miró con severidad, ruborizado de indignación.

—Jamás. Tú eres el único que se levantaría, ya sabes. Y preferiría mil veces convertirme en una de esas cosas y vagar sin alma para entretenerlos, antes que la idea de verte ahí por causa mía.

Itachi retrocedió, aturdido por la intensidad de esa respuesta.

—Escucha —continuó Sasori, usando un tono de súplica—. Debemos quedarnos al margen. La comunidad tiene reglas, un estilo de vida… si buscamos problemas, nos sacarán. Sasuke tiene diez años, ¿lo obligarías a regresar, justo ahora, allá donde la muerte espera cada segundo?

—Mi hermano está muriendo, Sasori. —El pelirrojo se encogió, apretando las provisiones que repartían en la oficina de la oficina policíaca—. No quiero traerlo a esta clase de mundo, donde ni siquiera hay gentileza, ni seguridad, ni bondad, ni amor.

Los labios del Akasuna temblaron.

—¡Mentira! ¡Tiene tu amor! Y yo les ofrezco a ustedes todo el mío, por entero. ¿Sería… no crees que le bastaría? Por favor, Itachi. No hagas esto. Él y yo… jamás tendríamos la fuerza para sobrevivir tu muerte. —Aquella era la primera (y probablemente la única) vez que confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, y las noches que le siguieron no dejaría de preguntarse si el Uchiha entendió la verdad oculta, esa lucha interna contra las sucias y estúpidas necesidades que sentía cuando los tres despertaban en la misma habitación, protegiéndose unos a otros, aguardando la mañana.

—Nos basta —respondió Itachi, estirando el brazo para acariciar el de Sasori, cerca del hombro—. A Sasuke y a mí nos basta tu amor.

—Promete que harás lo mejor para él —ordenó el pelirrojo, sacudiéndose el brazo de Itachi y sintiendo el corazón rompiéndose—. Lo que sea necesario…

—Y por ti también —prometió.

—Jamás me antepongas a tu hermano. Nunca te lo perdonaría. —El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Sasori…

—Debes cuidarlo.

—Sí, pero…

—Júralo.

Luego de un silencio pesado, Itachi asintió. Y el Akasuna le sonrió tímidamente, pensando que eso era lo mejor.

—Lo juro.

¡Gritos! ¡Exclamaciones de júbilo!

Sasori regresó su par de ojos hacia el show, despertando de la nueva ensoñación.

Ni gota de miedo.

Ni rastro de debilidad.

Él había terminado en la Carnicería por una razón. Y nunca se arrepentiría de obrar como hizo… no lamentaba robar suministros médicos, no mientras Sasuke sobreviviera a la neumonía, no cuando Itachi tenía la oportunidad de protegerlo.

Los amaba. Y luchaba por eso.

A fin de cuentas, uno podía sobrevivir a la Carnicería. Hinata y muchos otros únicamente eran demasiado inútiles para aguantar el tiempo requerido; nada que sorprendiera, se dijo ceñudo.

En realidad, a Sasori lo torturaba más la jaula que la arena. Oía a una muchacha detrás de él gimoteando y, junto de él, un hombre despedía ese tipo de olor que se hunde en la nariz como navajas.

Pero nada lo distraería.

Él no era igual a Hinata o a cualquiera de las otras carnadas. Había hecho de aquella arena ( _ese camino a la horca_ ) un verdadero hogar. Sólo ahí podía verlo _,_ aunque el terror se le dibujara, reptando por sus facciones igual que enredaderas.

Nervioso, levantó la mirada, buscando a través del gentío, sin éxito.

—¡Wuuuuuuu! —Gritaban los espectadores, golpeando el suelo.

Sasori cerró los ojos e intentó aguardar un poco dentro del pasado, donde las estrellas seguían brillando, ajenas a las nuevas desgracias de la Tierra, tiñendo el cielo de una última y hermosa luz. A su lado, Itachi yacía aguardando, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, aunque ninguna brotó.

—¿Sabes que no tenías por qué hacerlo? Si en algún momento te hice creer lo contrario…

—El mundo —interrumpió el taheño— nunca fue amable conmigo. Sólo frío y oscuro y solitario y odioso. La verdad, apenas notaría la diferencia en el de hace dos años y hoy. Excepto por ustedes dos. Ambos…hacen que mi mundo, cualquiera sea, brille y parezca mejor a ningún otro. Asumiré gustoso las consecuencias de mis actos vandálicos —continuó con sorna—, mientras ustedes vivan.

—¡Podríamos irnos de esta comunidad! —Soltó el Uchiha, inquieto, tomándole del hombro. El pelirrojo lo miró, ligeramente aturdido por la exaltación de su amigo—. No me importa. Una vez fuera de este sitio, olvídate de su jurisdicción.

—Tampoco hay regreso —apuntó el taheño, levantando ambas cejas—. En todo el mundo probablemente no haya muchas comunidades tan bien erigidas…incluso diseñaron su propia justicia, se siente un poco civilizada. No te permitiré irte así de nuevo allá fuera. Quizá lo hayas olvidado, pero era horrible: todo el tiempo corríamos peligro.

—Yo no quiero un sitio donde tú igual puedas morir en cualquier momento, durante esos asquerosos espectáculos de la Cacería.

Sasori se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole la sonrisa más amable que tenía. Buscó su pierna para apretarla en un gesto medianamente conciliador (a su vez, acababa de robarle de forma egoísta, una de las últimas oportunidades de sentirlo cerca).

—Debes cuidar a Sasuke —dijo, y sonaba más tranquilo y despreocupado de lo que realmente se sentía—. Lo prometiste, ¿verdad? Te necesita. Y además, dame un poco de crédito, ¿ok? Sobreviviré a la Cacería hasta el final de los días.

Itachi se ruborizó, indignado y ofendido de la facilidad con que Sasori procuraba batear sus angustias muy lejos.

—Estás loco —se quejó, fulminándolo—. ¡Imposible aguantar mucho!

Volvió el silencio incómodo. Sasori asintió solemne.

—Sí, en algún momento moriré —dijo—, pero estará bien. Jamás sentiré vergüenza por mis acciones, no lo suficiente para arrepentirme o tener miedo —quería engañarlo, el terror no iba a soltarlo—. Y tampoco tú debes. En vez de eso, aprovechemos nuestra última noche, antes de que anuncien mi encarcelamiento.

—No sabría hacerlo —murmuró Itachi, bajando el rostro. La garganta de Sasori quiso expulsar un montón de palabras, pero la tenía desgarrada y no alcanzó a articular sonido alguno. De pronto, la respiración del muchacho se agitó.

—¿Qué te parece si me dejas dormir en tu regazo? Sasuke parece disfrutarlo tanto.

El Uchiha se mordió el labio y asintió, acomodándose para que el pelirrojo se inclinara y pusiera la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Con una mano, Itachi empezó a acariciarle el cuero cabelludo; fue un movimiento tierno que pareció venírsele a la mente sin dudar sobre la extrañeza que podría causarle al ojigris.

El Akasuna recordaba haberse tensado, pero dejó salir un relajado gemido de placer, _casi_ un ronroneo.

Luego advirtió que Itachi buscaba su mano con la que tenía libre. El moreno sujetó la que reposaba más cerca, sobre el pasto fresco donde aguardaban la llegada de la mañana. Habían abandonado a Sasuke en la habitación y ellos salieron al jardín, donde parecía existir muchos fantasmas del pasado, de los hogares antiguos, lejanos por kilómetros y sin embargo, cercanos esa noche.

Sasori lanzó un suspiro, como un niño que está punto de dormirse.

—¿Itachi? —Llamó algunos minutos después.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me quieres?

Los dedos de Itachi se ciñeron con más fuerza en torno a los suyos.

—Por supuesto.

—¿No preguntarás si yo te quiero?

—Sé la respuesta, Sasori.

—¿Eso es extraño?

—A mí no me lo parece en absoluto.

—¿Me recordarías?

—Hasta el día de mi muerte.

—Asegúrate de que eso no sea muy pronto.

—¿Sasori? —Fue el turno del Uchiha de hablar, pero tenía una nota de nerviosismo en la voz.

—¿Hum?

—Te quiero más de lo que _quisieras_ imaginar.

—Yo también. —Pausa—. Lo lamento mucho.

A Sasori siempre le había parecido que la luz del mundo estaba oculta, inalcanzable y escurridiza. El mundo nunca lo había tratado con amabilidad: ¿cómo podría siquiera pensar que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos?

No quería, o se acobardaría. Y pondría en peligro a quienes amaba tanto.

Y él prefería ser comida de Pestilentes antes que eso.

Como si en Two steps from hell oyesen su pensamiento, la mano gruesa de uno de los guardias lo sujetó de la muñeca como un grillete y tiró de él hacia el exterior de la jaula.

—Es tu turno —dijo, empujándolo hasta el interior de la arena.

Ahí dentro, antes de ver a las criaturas (todavía ocupadas con los restos de Hinata), buscó a Itachi.

El joven había empalidecido y parecía temblar en su lugar, removiéndose como si deseara contener las ganas de correr a su encuentro, salvarlo, abrazarlo… quizá, susurró la mente del taheño, besarlo también.

Y así, sintió nuevas fuerzas para continuar, oyendo las palabras que imaginó aquella noche mientras dormía: "Te amo, Sasori".

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Y por ahora, eso es todo, sempais! Sé que no es mucho y está algo confuso, pero de verdad esta semana fue algo pesada y no me dejó el cerebro con la suficiente capacidad.

De cualquier forma, espero les haya gustado y puedan obsequiarme un review (nwn)


End file.
